


Expanded Pokédex Volume I: General Information

by Zocarik



Series: Expanded Pokédex [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokedex Entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zocarik/pseuds/Zocarik
Summary: Welcome to Professor Dracaena's Pokémon Index. Names, abilities, legends, biological data and more await the young trainer looking to start exploring the world of Pokémon.Obviously, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. This work is a fanfiction intended to inspire thought. Not for profit.
Series: Expanded Pokédex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126142
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

I invite you to your first step as a Pokémon trainer. Whether you are on a quest to face off against the League, desire a colleague in a job, or simply want a companion or helper in your life, Pokémon can carry all these rolls and more.

The fact that you are reading this indicates that you actually are trying to think rather than jump in without preparation. This marks you as wise to a degree unusual among many young trainers.

Pokémon, for all the wonder they provide, are still monsters. The danger posed by a given specimen may vary from mildly annoying, to crippling, to suicidal, to Pokémon that endanger your soul. Knowing what to do in the presence of a Pokémon, and how to tell the different species apart, are vital skills to keep yourself and your new companion alive. This guide and Pokédex will be broken up into several volumes.

This first volume will be a guide to the basic concepts and tools that all trainers need to understand. The other volumes will contain information on each species, organized by difficulty and risk of training.

Suitable Starters- A compilation of entries about each region’s respective League recognized starters  
Intermediate Pokémon - A compilation of entries about Pokémon that are not Starters, but are not restricted  
Restricted Pokémon - A compilation of entries about Pokémon that must be registered with the League, whether because the species is extremely dangerous, endangered, or has uses outside of battling and companionship that cause legal issues  
Legendries- Pokémon that stand head and shoulders above all others and are almost never captured. This volume has fewer facts, and more speculation as there is little reliable information to go on

With proper care, precautions, and planning, you, dear reader, will be able to find many companions and allies in this vast world of Pokémon.

Sincerely yours in mutual love of Pokémon,  
Professor Dracaena


	2. Game Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracaena rants about the games providing misleading information

Debunking False Information

In the Kanto Region, there is a school called the Pokémon Technical Institute. The students spend years studying theoretical and practical courses. Any student who graduates is given a diploma that lets them challenge the League.

Among the tools used by the staff is a simulator that teaches the nature of type matchups. One student got it into his head to turn that simulator into a full game and market it to the public. His Regional Gym Challenge series has become popular with those who are too young, infirm, or ill prepared to face the real Gym Challenge. He releases new editions every five years to update for any recent changes in the Gym Leader strategies, changes in the most popular gyms, and change in Champions.

While the games offer a basic overview of being a Trainer, they neglect to mention the many tedious, difficult, embarrassing, emotionally scarring, and/or dangerous aspects of the path. Many aspects of being a Trainer would not be entertaining to simulate in a game. Other details are simply too complex to simulate. This chapter aims to explain exactly what details have been glossed over. The next chapters explain the reality of a Trainer’s life.

**Pokédex**  
The in-game Pokédex is pathetic. It barely goes into detail. Many of the factoids are wrong, exaggerated, or based on folklore but presented as fact. The accurate ones rarely are part of the urgent information section that every high quality Pokédex has as the first thing a trainer reads and hears when looking up a Pokémon.

**Starters**  
While the games tend to stick with a Starter Trio of Fire, Grass, and Water, those are far from the only options. The choice to use those three was made to give a first taste of type advantages. In reality, each region has a list of Pokémon that are suitable for beginner trainers and are distributed at various Pokémon facilities. These lists can have over a dozen individual evolutionary lines to choose from.

**Pokémon Availability and Territory**  
For the purposes of the games, some Pokémon are given more limited territory than the species has in real life. The species of the traditional starter trio do tend to be rare, but are not extinct in the wild as the games imply. Any Route may have Pokémon of power ranging from a Sentret to a Dragonair, unless humans have taken extensive efforts to drive out local populations. Such a task costs enough that it is never undertaken except to clear out paths for essential and emergency services. The game’s territory limits are meant to keep players from running into ferociously dangerous Pokémon when they would never be ready.

**The Tools**  
Most of the medical tools used in the games, including the Pokémon Centers, complete their work far faster than they do in reality.

**Bonding**  
Bonding with a Pokémon, getting it to obey orders, and then turning the various members of the party into a cooperative team requires vastly more work than the game suggests. Most trainers cannot catch and train such a vast variety of Pokémon. In fact, most trainers cannot reliably train more than one core Type. Getting the different personalities of a team to work together is another major hurdle that wasn’t mentioned.

**Care**  
Keeping a team alive and healthy requires many hours of work per week. Feeding them can be expensive, hazardous, or slightly squicky. The games never touch on such unglamorous details as grooming Pokémon, tending to wounds, dealing with byproducts like shed skins, or stepping in fecal matter. The games definitely avoid touching on the unpleasant detail that a Pokémon can be crippled or killed in battle.

**Route and Gym Options**  
The game correctly displayed that a trainer must collect eight badges from League Sponsored Gyms to be allowed into the League Tournament.

It failed to mention that each region has many more than eight Gyms, including multiple Gyms of a given type, and the fact that Gyms can be challenged in any order.

**Breeding**  
The games get this subject mostly correct, but make it much simpler than in reality. Pokémon Breeding is a complicated subject that necessitates a license to make it into a career.

**Battle**  
Real battles are not turn based. There are innumerable strategies that can be employed, including using the environment, altering the environment, overcoming type matchups through creative application of moves, and many more.

The ‘Stats’ presented by the game are, at best, grossly oversimplified and at worst, completely false. None have units to define the difference a single point makes.

There is nothing limiting a Pokémon to a mere four Moves beyond Trainer competence. In fact, a Pokémon that is limited to four Moves would usually be a sign of a very recent capture or a moderately incompetent Trainer. The exception is when a Trainer has a very creative strategy around those four moves.

The moves are portrayed in a simplified manner.

Fully Aquatic Pokémon are not able to battle out of water. Amphibious Pokémon can fight on land, but any Pokémon that lacks a means of movement on terra firma will be unable to battle. The inverse, land Pokémon being unable to fight in water, is likewise an issue.

**Legendary Pokémon**  
One does not simply catch a Legendary. These Pokémon are far more powerful and dangerous than the games imply. Should you ever come in contact with a Legendary, you are in for a thrashing if you fight it.


	3. Tools of the Trade

_**READ THIS!** _

Before you even think of picking up a Pokéball, before you so much as look at the classifieds section for eggs or young Pokémon for sale, before you go to the Pokémon center, read this. Knowing the various tools available to you is essential. In many cases, this knowledge is the difference between life and death. You would read up on setting up a tent before going camping. You would study your notes before a math test. You certainly should read up on the lifesaving tools available to you before you begin a Pokémon journey. Note: always check with the local Pokémon Center or police to learn what local issues you may need to deal with. A local in a desert or tundra can provide you with information that will save your life in such harsh environments.

**Healing**

Many tools are available to heal your Pokémon when they are hurt. These tools can serve as a stop-gap measure when a Pokémon Center is inaccessible.

Note: For all the wondrous properties of Potions and Antidotes, they will always be inferior to a full stay at a Pokémon Center, where broken bones, internal bleeding, and worse can be treated. Regular checkups are recommended, and they are free thanks to League subsidies (more on that in the Organization and Services chapter). The Center will also have classes on using the various tools properly.

Note 2: the blasted games portray medicine acting instantly. This is not true. The medical supplies listed below can take hours to complete their jobs.

Medical supplies for the traveling trainer come from four companies, each of which has been certified, repeatedly proven to exceed federal workplace safety standards, and have been proven by generations of trainers to maintain extremely high Quality Control standards. Blissley Corporation, for regular use. Audinitech for concentrated medicine for the elite trainer. Comfey-Max vaccinations and specialty pathogen treatment. Alomomola Supplies: for the trainer in adverse environments that would interfere with applying medical tools made by the other three.

Potions: these spray bottles contain a general antiseptic, a mild pain reliever, and a few compounds extracted from some Berries that act to accelerate the healing process in a Pokémon. The exact grade of the potion determines how effective it is. The basic version can only treat scrapes and bruises, but is all you will need if you only want a pet. The most advanced version is a tightly regulated product that can kill a human due to its high concentration of active ingredients, but can also bring a top battler back from the brink of unconsciousness in less than an hour.

Antidotes: fortunately for all trainers, all toxins produced by Pokémon are based on a single core molecular structure. This allows for a universal antidote found naturally in the Pecha Berry **.** Refining and manufacturing this antidote is cheap even at the industrial scale. Provided you have one of these antidote sprays in your medicine cabinet or travel sack, you will never need to fear your precious friend dying to the toxin.

Burn Heal: the burns left by fire Pokémon in a battle are rarely fatal to Pokémon of similar experience, but they are still painful and can cause gangrene in rare cases. The Rawst Berry is a natural burn salve that Pokémon use in the wild, mashing the berry to a pulp before smearing it over the wounds. The chemicals that help this process have been successfully synthesized. Spraying a burn on your partner, or even you, will make the pain fade and promote proper healing of the afflicted flesh. Also, when diluted in about three times its volume in water, useful as sunblock and for treating sunburn.

Paralyze Heal: the multiple methods available to Pokémon to induce paralysis make treatment difficult. Multiple basic treatments – many based on how pokemon use the Cheri Berry – have been combined into a single curative mix.

Ice Melt: against Ice Pokémon, getting frozen is a real concern. Fortunately, rapid application of ice melt can prevent it from being fatal. This medicine is simply a concentrated ice melt similar to the stuff used to make roads usable during winter.

Awakening: some Pokémon possess methods to induce sleep that can leave you and your team in danger in the wilderness. The compounds in Awakening act like a strong smelling salt, waking even the deepest sleeper.

Revive: this tool can bring an unconscious Pokémon to full alertness in moments. If you find yourself forced to use this because a Pokémon has been unconscious for hours, then something has gone horribly wrong and your Pokémon are hurt far worse than what occurs in a trainer battle. Always seek out a Pokémon Center after using this, as it is mostly composed of a powerful painkiller that lets a Pokémon ignore the injuries that brought it to unconsciousness.

Bandaging: sometimes the most effective option is to simply make a splint or bandage wrap. Pokémon Centers sell them and provide training on applying them.

Human First Aid Kit: many Pokémon medical supplies are specialized for Pokémon to such a degree that they are dangerous to humans. Having the tools to clean a wound, make a splint, or staunch a bleeding wound can save you from worse consequences that can arise. Remember: immediate care can prevent infection from setting in in over ninety-seven percent of cases (the three percent margin of error is related to Poison Types).

Note: If you plan to head into the harshest wilderness, even this will not save you. Bring a trained healing Pokémon.

**Travel Tools**

A traveling trainer faces many obstacles beyond battle. Deviating from the established Routes brings with it a host of problems. These tools are there to help with that.

All of the tools below, with the exception of Repel, Capsules, Ducklet Tape, Riding Harnesses, and the Field Guides are produced by a company called Survival Group. Survival Group is headed by seven trainers who, after traveling across different regions, noticed various weaknesses in the tools available and the need for some tools that were not available. Given that the quality of these tools can mean the difference between life and death, all tools are held to the highest standards the Survival Group could come up with. They drove all other competitors in the field of Trainer-grade supplies out of business in five years.

Survival Travel Bag: sturdy bags for carrying everything in this chapter. Early models may have been ugly, but they were worth it for the high quality. Modern versions have an interchangeable fashion cover to make them less of an eyesore. Guaranteed to last ten years of regular hard use before they risk tearing, and better versions are currently being researched (note: that’s tear, not cut-by-an-attacking-Pokémon). The highest grade version consists of a cloth inner lining, a Poly-Leather(tm) outer lining, and chainmail in-between.

Capsules: based on the same shrinking technology in the Pokéball, these compact containers can store tremendous amounts of supplies. They are expensive, at 20,000 Pokécredit a pop, but being able to carry everything is worth it.

Escape Rope(TM): these sturdy ropes are coated in a resin that Pokémon do not like, thus reducing the risk of Pokémon biting or cutting it. It serves as a useful tool for scaling mountains and cliffs, navigating out of caves, setting up a tent, making an improvised hammock to avoid nocturnal ground predators, and any other purpose you can come up with. A booklet of knots is included, and Survival Group checks message boards and publishes books on the ways trainers have used this rope to survive.

Ducklet Tape. old engineering adage: if it is not moving and it should, Goodra40. If it is moving and it shouldn’t, Ducklet Tape. Like Escape Rope, books on the thousands of uses for this tool are published.

Survival Bedroll: these are not your grandfather’s sleeping bags. These bedrolls are available in numerous varieties designed to keep a slumbering trainer comfortable in any condition. The Rain line keeps the user dry and comfortably asleep even in a torrential downpour. The Desert line keeps the user cool throughout the day, and will not let in sand if you sleep through a sandstorm. And those are just some of the available lines.

Repel: similar to spray deodorant, this is applied to the user and keeps Pokémon away for a while. The games were lying when they made the player keep a stronger Pokémon on their team to get this to work.

Pocket-Multi-tool: comes in a variety of options. These tools are compact, but reliable.

Heavy-Multi-tool: consisting of an aluminum-reinforced Nanotube handle and a tool box full of attachable heads, this toolkit is for heavier work than a regular multi-tool. Need a hammer to drive in the stakes keeping up a tent? Attach the hammer head with the pins. Need a shovel to dig a latrine (or bury one when leaving a camp site)? Attach the shovel. Axes, short spears, saws, and other attachable heads are all stored in the box. Available tool heads are limited to which version is purchased, with the largest variety of heads in the Military Package.

Water Purification Kit: this toolkit makes water potable, allowing the traveling trainer to keep hydrated and provide water for thirsty Pokémon.

Cooking Kit: everything you need to cook food in the wild. Also available: a line of cookbooks filled with the advice of many trainers who have used the kit.

Survival Fishing Rod: running out of food is a serious risk, especially for trainers that leave the main Routes. Catching a Magikarp or Basculin and cooking it can save your life. Specialty, higher quality rods are available, but are geared towards a Fisher, not a Trainer. They require maintenance and training that falls outside the purview of what Pokémon Trainers usually go for.

Field Guides to Edible Flora: running out of food is a serious risk, especially for trainers that leave the main Routes. Checking a local book store for guides to edible plants in the area can spell the difference between life and death.

Forager Bags: specially designed bags to carry leftover fish, berries, nuts, etc. They are made with extremely tight seals, helping to keep food fresh longer. Spend a day fishing and foraging, and spend the next few days surviving on the excess food.

Riding Harness: if you have a Pokémon that can be ridden, there are a vast variety of saddles, harnesses, and riding tack available.

**Other**

Slyph Co. and Devon Co. have been the fore-runners in communications, electronics, and Pokéballs for decades.

Pokéball: there are many varieties of this capture device, ranging from the cheap Pokéball, to the expensive Ultraball, to the expensive and specialized Duskball. Learning the differences between these items and the ideal situations to use them is paramount to effectively using them.

Technical Machines: TM for short, these tools assist in training Pokémon to use moves. More in the Moves chapter.

Travel Computer: contains GPS technology, Emergency Alert Radio, Emergency Beacon, and options for mapping tools. Comes in various forms to suit the trainer.

Travel Generator: some Electric types need to gain their electric charge from outside sources. This device provides a means to do that. Other Electric types need to discharge excess energy, which this device can store for later use with your tools and Pokémon.

Battle items: these items can be used to influence the battle by letting the Pokémon hold it. Most cannot be made by humans. They appear in nature. Most are expensive. More details are available in the dedicated chapter.


	4. Pokéballs

[B]Zocarik note: this chapter is not by Professor Dracaena. It does not appear in his book. Rather, it is a secret document found in the heart of the Pokéball manufacturing industry.[/B]

Pokéballs are made from Apricorns. Apricorns are not a plant native to this world. Rather, they are a plant that initially grew in Giratina’s realm, the Distortion Realm. They are the staple of Giratina’s diet, and its favorite food.

The Apricorn breeds found in our dimension are the only ones that can grow in this dimension.

The first Pokéball was made by a Giratina Acolyte who was experimenting with new ways to cook Apricorn-stuffed-with-nuts-and-honey. The discovery was an accident, but the results revolutionized the world.

Not all Apricorns are suitable. Some have flaws that make them unusable, unless the Apricorn is pulped, molded to form, and then baked. The process changes the quality.

Apricorns, due to their connection to the Distortion Realm, are slightly dimensionally warped. The Pokéball simply takes advantage of the dimensional twisting to make a micro-dimension that provides food and shelter for a caught Pokémon.

Pokémon in the Ball have a window to view the outer world. They can emerge at will if they desire. Each Ball is chipped so only one Pokémon can be caught, and tags the Pokémon with a spray of micro particles that prevent any other Pokéballs from registering the Pokémon. Releasing a Pokémon requires either keeping them out of the Ball for a few weeks to remove the dust, or a special wash of a neutralizing dust that frees them.

Pokéball

Made from pulp, these are the lowest grade of Pokéball. Any Apricorn that falls short of the standards of the other Balls can be pulped, mixed, and made into a Pokéball. They have a consistent, but low catch rate. The micro-dimension is small, relatively low on creature comforts, and functional. The low catch rate is partially due to weak tech, and partially due to such bare-bones accommodations.

Premier Balls are the same as the standard Pokéball, but have a metallic dye added to the pulp to make them look fancy. The makers earned a killing with the ‘buy ten, get a Premier Ball free’ deal.

Great Ball

Made from smooth mashed pulp, these are a higher grade Pokéball. They have a consistent catch rate higher than the normal Pokéball. The living space is better, but still bare bones.

Safari Balls and Sport Balls are merely Great Balls with a different outer casing for aesthetics and regulating the areas where they are used.

Ultra Ball

Made from higher grade Grey Apricorns. These have twice the catch rate of the standard model. The living space is nice, and offers room to roam around without leaving the Pokéball.

Master Ball

Made from the ultra-rare Purple Apricorn that cannot be cultivated outside of the Distortion Realm, these create a perfect micro-dimension for whatever Pokémon is caught in them.

Level Ball

Made from Red Apricorn. These Balls modify the micro-dimension to provide more living space by borrowing the strength of the Pokémon fighting to fuel the creation of the living space.

Lure Ball

Made from Blue Apricorn. These Balls provide an aquatic environment with a small island. They have a bait system inside that appeals to Pokémon that are attracted to the bobber on a fishing rod.

Moon Ball

Made from Yellow Apricorn. These Balls provide an environment similar to the moon’s surface, enticing the instincts of any Pokémon that Evolves with Moon Stones.

Friend Ball

Made from Green Apricorn. These Balls have a catch rate equal to the Pokéball, but provide a pleasant, relaxing home with many nostalgic features. Improving the catch mechanism would damage the dimension generation and produce an inferior home environment.

Love Ball

Made from Pink Apricorn. These Balls use a projection of the active Pokémon to provide a simple companion inside the Ball, enticing the opposite gender.

Heavy Ball

Made from Black Apricorn. These Balls have an internal space that starts out like a deep crater or pit that is hard to pull out of.

Fast Ball

Made from White Apricorn. These Balls have an internal space that, while bare, is very large. They provide plenty of room to run for a Pokémon that is very mobile.

Repeat Ball

Made from a carefully crafted mix of pulps from Grey and Green Apricorns. These Balls are able to link up with another Pokéball and create an analysis of the environment and behavior to customize the internal space to suit a species caught before.

Timer Ball

Made from Cobalt Blue Apricorns. These Balls are able to analyze the energy used by a Pokémon and use that analysis to make a tougher escape path.

Nest Ball

Made from pulped Red and Black Apricorns. These Balls generate a nice nest inside that appeals to the moods of young Pokémon.

Net Ball

Made from pulped Blue and White Apricorns. These Balls provide an environment that appeals to Bugs and Water Types with a pond surrounded by plant life.

Dive Ball

Made from pulped Blue and Black Apricorns. They simulate deep water environments.

Luxury Ball

Made carefully from hand-picked Magenta Apricorns. They are able to provide an environment that gradually changes to become more comfortable and enjoyable.

Heal Ball

Made from pulped Pink and White Apricorns. They are fitted with a mechanism that, while one use only, can fully heal a Pokémon.

Quick Ball

Made from pulped White and Grey Apricorns. They are similar to the environment of the battlefield where the Pokémon was caught, thus able to catch more efficiently because the Pokémon may not realize that a Pokéball hit.

Dusk Ball

Made from the rare Brown Apricorn. They provide an eternal night environment to catch nocturnal, nocturnally inclined, and cave dwelling Pokémon.

Cherish Ball

Custom Pokéballs used by people who want to celebrate or commemorate something. The Ball links with a pre-filled Pokéball, copies the internal structure, and then takes the Pokémon from one into the other. They are most popular with people who want to decorate the Ball.

Dream Ball

Dream Balls are made from the rare Dream World Apricot. No one has seen them being made. They can only be accessed by entering the Dream World.

Beast Ball

Made from Ultra Space Apricots. They provide an environment similar to Ultra Space itself, alien to any Pokémon except the Ultra Beasts.


	5. Held Items

There are some rare, expensive items that can influence the fighting prowess of a Pokémon. These ‘held’ items merge into the Pokémon’s body when used, causing changes in the user’s biology. For example, a Quick Claw causes the claws on the feet/paws to become better at gripping the ground for increased traction.

Part of the reason for the expense is that most of them are derived from the bodies of Pokémon, in one way or another. Sometimes, they are byproducts such as Black Sludge being produced by Muk. Sometimes they come from the death of a Pokémon, such as the Thick Club being a bone from a larger-than-usual Marowak.

The man-made ones, such as Choice Scarf and Power Anklets, also merge into the Pokémon’s body, but are specially designed for their uses.


	6. Combat Stats

For all the rage and hatred various Pokémon Professors have unleashed, the games have brought the term ‘Stats’ into common vernacular. This chapter will clarify what they actually mean.

 **Level**   
Level does not exist. It is merely an in-game representation of the abstract concept of accumulated ability, experience, and age. Pokemon do not evolve on some countdown like a level system. Learning moves is not something that occurs in a consistent order.

 **Hit Points (HP) - Constitution**   
HP acts as a gestalt of three separate things that are impossible to calculate precisely in real life. In general, there are three things that could be matched up to HP.

The Constitution of a Pokémon determines the sheer amount of punishment it can take. Just as a child will break down into tears over a scraped knee while an adult might walk off a bleeding gash and a soldier continues fighting with a knife in his side, Pokémon can endure various levels of injury while still maintaining combat effectiveness. This is the only part of the ‘real’ HP stat that the games got right.

The Will of a Pokémon to continue is just as important. Some species can only endure a little punishment before it impairs combat ability, yet any Pokémon can ignore the pain and keep fighting. It is similar to how a mother may display tremendous pain tolerance when her children are in danger.

Trainers can call an end to a round in a fight early. Even if the Pokémon in question could endure vastly more punishment before the injuries become severe, many trainers cannot bear to see their companions suffering. More than one Gym match has ended in defeat because the Challenger could not take the screams of pain from a trusted and cherished friend any longer. Even Gym Leaders are known to forfeit when they realize that they cannot win without putting their teams through a lengthy stay in the Pokémon Center. By the time a trainer reaches the League Conference, he or she has learned to judge the limits of their team and knows the difference between discomfort and injury warranting a forfeit. In some cultures, such a forfeit may seem cowardly or dishonorable, but Trainers rarely share that view. Most Trainers adopt a culture of their own, where the health and safety of the Pokémon outweigh any sense of glory or honor.

 **Attack - Strength**   
This stat correlates to a Pokémon’s physical Strength and ability to use that strength. Some Pokémon naturally have more muscle than others. In some cases, they reach a point where they can punch through stone walls on pure might.

Raw Strength is not the only concern. Just as a human martial artist may learn to focus their strikes to break bones, Pokémon may learn to use even a small reserve of might with precision and skill.

Strength is also biologically focused. For example, Hitmonchan has strong arms, Hitmonlee has stronger legs, and Crocanaw has a powerful jaw. Learn about your Pokémon and what sort of strength they display.

 **Defense - Toughness**   
All Pokémon have some degree of innate Toughness. A trained Pokémon can learn to brace for an attack in such a way as to mitigate damage. It is very similar to how martial artists can clench their core muscles to render punches and kicks to the belly ineffective.

 **Special Attack - Power**   
Pokémon have a reserve of Powerful energy within themselves. This energy can be used in a variety of ranged attacks. The best analogy would be the amount of gunpowder in a single shot. The more powder, the more energy behind the attack.

Pokémon can learn to focus their Power into more potent attacks, much as the small cross-section of a bullet makes the small force of its impact devastating.

 **Special Defense - Resistance**   
All Pokémon have some capacity towards mitigating an incoming Power attack by using their own energy to Resist that Power. This action effectively makes a zero-range, skin-tight force field that mitigates the damage of an attack.

 **Speed – See Below**   
This stat is worse than HP for being poorly defined. Many players of the games may have noticed that some Pokémon have low Speed for something that is said to be incredibly fast. That is because the types of speed are not the same. Travel speed, or how quickly a Pokémon can move in a straight line, is rarely relevant in a fight.

In a battle, several characteristics play far greater rolls than top speed. Depending on the Pokémon and strategy, the relative importance of these Stats vary.

Acceleration, or the ability to change movement speed and direction, is central to getting off the first move.

Nimbleness, being agile and able to move across the terrain, is vital for any Pokémon trying to evade attacks or move in for a Physical Attack. Some Pokémon have advantages in this trait when on different terrain. Pokémon like Sceptile and Serperior can move with blinding swiftness in the forests, while Pokémon like the Gabite line have similar speed in a desert.

Situational Awareness, being conscious of the lay of the land, obstacles, and the target, controls the use of Power and ranged attacks. Reaction Time is central to responding quickly to the battlefield and the Trainer’s orders. Reaction Time bolsters all fighting styles.

All of these come together and create what the games called Speed. Different Pokémon have differing levels of each of these. The traits that are relevant rely on the context of the fight and intended role of the Pokémon. If you are training a Pokémon to get in close and deliver a devastating blow, train it in Acceleration and Nimbleness. If you want a mostly stationary turret that unleashes devastating attacks, train for Situational Awareness.


	7. PC Storage System

Most trainers never earn eight badges in a single year. Most trainers try for some badges, but ultimately quit once they have five or six Pokémon to be their friends and companions for life.

For the small percentage of trainers that immerse themselves into competitive battling, catching more than six is quite common.

Engle’s Coefficient is the percentage of income spent on food. Pokémon are living creatures and need food. Each Pokémon caught adds to Engle’s Coefficient. Similarly, more space is needed to house increasing numbers of Pokémon.

There are reserves guarded by Pokémon Rangers that can be used to house extra Pokémon. Doing so requires registering with the Rangers and getting a Pass, renewed annually, to let your Pokémon roam in the reserve and eat the natural food supply.

Trainers working for Professors are able to use the Professor’s fields to house their Pokémon. This comes at the price of both gathering information with mobile data probes and letting the Professor preform non-invasive studies on any Pokémon left with the Professor.

Trainers who already own large areas of land can set up a transporter on their property and let their Pokémon wander through their home.


	8. Pokémon Variation

Pokémon typically fall within a set margin determined by species. Every member of a species has the same list of potential moves, same strengths, same weaknesses, and falls with a similar range in size and stats. The appearance may have minute variations, detectable only to a human very familiar with the species or specimen.

As noted by the emphasis on typical, this is not always the case.

The most common Variation is moves. Many Pokémon have been found using moves that the other 99% of their species will never be able to learn. Some of these moves make a degree of sense, such as an Entei using Ho-oh’s Sacred Fire. Others are weird, like the famous Surfing Rhydon. 

These non-standard moves are considered legal in League battles, but may be illegal in other formats, such as Battle Frontier.

Less common, but not unheard of, are more notable physical differences. The ‘Shiny’ characteristic – named for the iridescent quality of their blood, rather than the overall appearance – is the most well-known and common example (the one-gene mutation that causes it and the different coloration is in fact becoming more common, appearing in 1 in ~4000 cases rather than the previous 1 in ~8000). Pokémon that always grow their fur in rough patches, spiky patches, or fluffy masses have been found. Pokémon with certain elements of their appearance vastly different from the norm, such as a Fire Type burning with fires of abnormal color, or extra digits on paws. Sometimes, environmental factors or genetic factors trigger substantial growth leading to Pokémon more than 50% larger than normal, referred to as the Giant phenotype. Finding a rare phenotype is almost treated as a sport in itself by some trainers.

Every Pokémon has some stories surrounding them. Sometimes, that story may be limited to a village that worships Meowth, or a cave said to contain a Gengar King. Other Pokémon have legends told of them across entire regions. An unverifiable, but persistent story tells of a Dragoite the size of a skyscraper visiting several coastlines that serves as the inspiration for the Tyranilla film franchise. Arcanine is called the ‘Legendary’ Pokémon because of a historically persistent story that pops up in every region with evidence of its presence in the fossil record. 

Pokémon that made themselves separate from the rest of their kind through action, power, or physical differences get labeled Distinct Pokémon. These are the ones the legends and myths are written about. These unique examples can create a stereotype about all members of a species, such as the idea that Spiritomb is 108 wicked spirits (It is 108 spirits, but most examples are not wicked. Only one example was made as a punishment for a wicked bandit clan). 

The Type Royals are legendary specimens of various non-Legendary species that have grown to an average of 10 times larger than ordinary for their species. These examples act as guardian spirits and rulers for their Type across the whole region.


	9. Evolution

Pokémon Evolution, distinct from natural selection-driven adaptation, is the process by which a Pokémon experiences spontaneous, non-reversible changes in biology, type, and combat potential.

Forcing a Pokémon to Evolve is usually frowned upon. Let the Pokémon have some agency and voice in when it Evolves.

Do keep in mind that severe changes in personality do occur in many Evolutions.

Many different triggers have been found for Evolution.

**Accumulation**  
As mentioned previously, level does not exist. The majority of Evolving Pokémon do so by accumulating energy. Aging and training both provide ways to gather the needed energy.

**Mood**  
Some Pokémon require a state of supreme contentment or happiness in their lives before they Evolve. In the wild, this usually involves having a mate to help guard the nest. With trainers, keeping the team fit, healthy, happy, and occupied is the way to go.

**Moves**  
Knowing a move triggers Evolution in some Pokémon. In all cases aside from Sylveon, these Evolution-inducing moves are powerful attacks that can protect a nest full of eggs, though some researchers suggest that the moves actually affect the environment in such a way as to mimic the otherwise nonexistent conditions that induce evolution.

**Stone**  
Evolution-inducing stones are a moderately rare commodity. The cost a few thousand credits each. Simply coming in contact with such a stone is not enough to trigger evolution. The Pokémon needs to channel some of their Energy into the stone to cause the resonance feedback that then triggers evolution.

Do note that once Evolved, most Pokémon that use this method cannot learn any damage dealing Moves naturally.

**Item**  
Some Pokémon evolve in the wild using methods that can take centuries or requires environments that humans cannot survive in. Items and systems that provide a controllable means of simulating some of those conditions can induce evolution.

**Interaction (replaces trade)**  
Sometimes social interaction can be a catalyst. Some Pokémon will evolve when given a chance to interact with multiple trainers and learn more about the world.

**Pokémon**  
Sometimes the presence of another Pokémon is necessary to induce evolution. In some cases, simply having the two Pokémon train together would be enough.

Both of Slowpoke’s evolutions require a Cloyster. Slowbro needs to have a Cloyster biting its tail, while Slowking needs a Cloyster biting its head.

In the cases of Magnimite and the Beldum Evolutionary line, having multiple of the same Pokémon in the area is required. Three Magnimite become bonded by magnetic force into a single creature. Beldum fuses with another Beldum to become Metang, which then fuses with another Metang to become Metagros.

**Environment  
** Some Pokémon Evolve when exposed to environmental factors that humans cannot replicate, such as strong electromagnetic fields, the energy of ancient glaciers, and the energy of the heart of a forest. Even a natural rainy day can be a trigger.

**Time  
** Some Pokémon require moonlight or sunlight to evolve. This is always a secondary condition to one of the other conditions listed on this page.

**Other/Unique  
** Sometimes a Pokémon needs strange conditions to evolve. These will be covered in the chapter for that Pokémon.


	10. Evolution in Nature

Evolution. For participants of the battle circuit, it often seems like the be all and end all of higher level battle. Yet, the vast majority of Pokémon in nature never Evolve unless it is Evolving from Baby to an adult stage. For every Pokémon that Evolved once, scores do not Evolve, and in turn scores remain at that middle stage rather than Evolve all the way (minor exception with Bug types possessing a mobility-limited pupa/cocoon/chrysalis stage, where the middle stage is strictly transitionary). This chapter, with the assistance of Professor Magnolia, explores what the actual utility of Evolution is in nature, and why it is not a universal trait.

Many Pokémon Evolve, and in their entries rough age ranges are often referenced for how long it takes them to Evolve in nature. However, not all Pokémon capable of Evolving actually exploit it. To help me compile and explore this, I have called in a specialist to assist in documenting this subject.

Professor Martin Magnolia; scholar of Pokémon growth cycles and generational patterns. Without consulting with him, this entry would not be within the scope of my own knowledge.

**Immediate consequences of Evolution  
** {For reference by those that forgot science class, the term “need” refers to the basic requirements to survive. Food, water, air, shelter.}

Evolution comes with increased size, stat boosts, altered stats, type change, and increased potential growth and access to new capabilities.

As Magnolia reminded me and thus prompted the whole entry: on the negative side, the increased size and power come with higher needs just to maintain the new body. Daily food requirements grow, a formerly comfy cave or nest might become cramped, and it becomes harder to hide from foes and other unwanted attention.

The new might of an Evolved Pokémon can take some getting used to. It can leave a Pokémon unable to judge its own ability and the abilities of those around it properly.

Sometimes the nature of needs changes. An herbivore might Evolve into a carnivore, which causes food acquisition to become more difficult.

While a smaller, weaker stage may be able to avoid territory disputes, Evolving immediately puts the Pokémon into a new bracket of conflict, one it might not be ready for.

**Barriers between a Pokémon and Evolving in nature  
** Evolution in nature can be prevented by any number of factors. For the most part, those factors can be generalized as resource limits. Local resources may be adequate to sustain a population but the surge in demand from even one Evolved Pokémon could push some unstable ecosystems into famine. Further, if no means of regulating the weather is available in an area, sudden climate shifts caused by atmospheric ripple effects from other areas can damage regions, pushing what was a surplus of resources into barren quantities.

**Advantages of not Evolving  
** The resource demand is the most common reason to avoid Evolving. Aside from Baby stage Pokémon, all Pokémon can reproduce, so they hardly need to Evolve to be mature Pokémon.

Further, there could be said to be tiers of competition in nature. A Squirtle exists on a lower link of the food chain than a Wartortle. Squirtle can eat smaller plants and prey, and survives quite well. Wartortle needs bigger prey and so ignores many of the small fry that Squirtle hunts. They are not competing with each other for the same resources. Evolving would cause competition. Further, being in a smaller stage can allow evading larger predators. Squirtle is safe from Gyarados because it is too small to be worth the energy to hunt down. Wartortle, however, would be a target of opportunity.

The recently Evolved Pokémon would be at several disadvantages due to inexperience and likely being weaker than the veteran of that stage.

**Common motivators to drive Evolution in the wild  
** The three big motivators of Evoluton outside of Baby Pokémon are desperation, restoring ecological balance, and long term security.

When extreme danger threatens, some Pokémon force the Evolution despite not having a secure supply of resources to feed the larger form. The logic is quite simple: Evolving might cause dangerous fallout in the seasons to come, but that is one season longer than imminent death.

Some Evolve to restore an ecosystem. If a keystone species suddenly drops in population, it can cause the whole ecosystem to self-destruct. Remove an apex predator, and nothing will keep the prey species from depleting the lower level resources until the whole system collapses. This is one of the triggers that destroyed Orre. Further, the higher level predators cull the weak, sickly, and otherwise unfit from the population, ensuring that the next generation is able to meet minimum standards.

Higher stage Pokémon can use their power to dictate, to a degree, what the environment will be like. Fire types gravitate to hot locations and create their own heat zones. Ice Pokémon can freeze an area to make a better place to raise a family. Evolving can offer the power to dictate the terrain and promote a specific Line or Type.

**Advantages possessed by Pokémon that do not Evolve at all  
** Some Pokémon have no connection to Evolution at all. They Evolve from and into nothing. They tend to have advantages that help them prosper.

Many exhibit effective teamwork and cooperation, replacing personal strength with the power of the group to cover various issues. The ones that don’t do this are either fairly powerful without needing evolution, or fill odd niches that keep them from being hunted in the first place.

**With Trainers  
** Trainers, even those that just want a pet, represent a form of stability for their Pokémon. In providing food and shelter, Trainers create an environment where Evolving further does not necessarily correlate to danger or risk. For Battle teams, Evolving may offer greater stability as a professional battler may prefer to keep more powerful Pokémon available.

Captured Pokémon Evolve as far as would maintain their stability. A pet might not Evolve while a competition or working Pokémon may benefit from greater attention after Evolving. Stability has been practiced in human-Pokémon partnerships for long enough that Pokémon are able to Evolve faster than in the wild.

This was different in ancient times. Archeological evidence demonstrates that many “Majin Tamers” had little understanding of their partners. In very early societies, the entire concept of Evolution may have been unknown. In later times, it might have been known, but few understood what factors triggered it. Consequentially, Evolved Pokémon were rare blessings, or dangerous curses if they proved unmanageable. The Majin Tamers would serve as paid retainers for some employer. Taming a stage one Pokémon could secure a job with a farm or small town. Taming something and Evolving could attract attention and draw employment opportunities from higher authorities, up to and including royalty.

**Evolution induced behavior and personality changes  
** Evolution causes some personality changes. In particular, some Pokémon become quite aggressive after Evolving. This aggression is most predominant in Dragon and Monster Group Pokémon, but crops up in other groups as well. The aggression can range from manageable to forcing a line into the Restricted lists. There are outliers, both in traditionally aggressive Evolutions not being aggressive, to aggression cropping up in unexpected lines from increased confidence.

Other personality changes tend to be easier to manage.

**Stress/Emergency Evolution  
** Inducing Evolution in emergency situations or as a response to acute stress can be detrimental to further development. While it can resolve an immediate issue, it can go wrong.

Evolution through stress is known to occur prematurely. If the Pokémon has not built up its internal energies well enough, Evolution can overtax the Pokénergy badly and stunt future growth. Comparable to overclocking a computer or machine until it takes damage. It got the job done, but also requires extensive work to repair the damage.

Recovering from this emergency Evolution can take months of rehabilitation.

For those lacking extensive education in Pokémon physiology and energy manipulation theory, this metaphor should suffice. Imagine that the energy behind Moves and all other Pokémon abilities flows from a heart. The capacity and strength of this heart grows as it is exercised. Evolution involves directing massive amounts of energy from this heart. If the heart is strong enough, the Evolution goes smoothly. If it is not strong enough, it tears itself apart to cause evolution and a short burst of increased power. After the adrenalin runs down, the overstressing on the heart and source of energy causes it to collapse badly enough that it cannot channel as much energy as it should. It can end up falling one or more evolutionary stages behind in terms of output. A fully Evolved Pokémon could overstress its energy reserve badly enough to be as weak as a Baby Pokémon.

Not all stress Evolutions are premature. Some Pokémon hold off on Evolving and only give in to the process when danger looms. These are well capable of coping with the transition.


	11. Care and Hygene

Keeping a Pokémon healthy, even without factoring in battles, can be a very difficult task.

**Grooming**  
Many Pokémon take care of this on their own, but not all. Some Pokémon consider grooming a communal task and will expect your help. Brushing, polishing, or assisting in shedding an old skin may not be glamorous. The task may not be essential for victory in battle. But a trainer willing to help with these tasks will have a visually more impressive team that is also closely bonded to the trainer.

**Hygiene  
** Keeping a Pokémon clean and illness free requires special considerations. Vaccines and immunization shots can be done at a Pokémon Center. Dental health can be dealt with using special chewable dental treats and checkups at Pokémon Centers or specialist groomers. Cleaning up shed skins, fur, or leaves may be needed. Infections, fungal or microbiotic, can be treated at the Pokémon Center.

**Feeding**  
Pokémon run a vast gamut of dietary needs. Some are almost exclusively carnivorous, and will only eat berry-based foods when the food is glazed with blood. Some subsist on soil and sunlight. Some need a steady supply of scrap metal.

Like humans, eating too much without exercising will make Pokémon gain weight. While most Pokémon are naturally inclined to exercise through play and fighting, it can be a problem for a house pet. Keep calorie control in mind and check at a Pokémon center for information on proper proportions.

Moomoo Milk, though famous for its extreme nutrient density, can make many Pokémon ill if it is not taken with pills that assist in digesting the lactose and galactose (as a general rule, the less fur a Pokémon has, the more likely it will have digestive issues from dairy).

As a general rule, the smaller a Pokémon is, the more often it eats. Each meal may be the mass of a few grapes, but the meals are frequent. For a home Pokémon, a bowl of food left out to eat at leisure is the usual approach. Larger Pokémon tend toward two extremes. Herbivores eat constantly, but without urgency. Carnivores gorge themselves whenever they have food, and can then last for a while. A freshly caught carnivore will need a while to adjust to the idea that food is consistent when not traveling. Take care to make sure such a carnivore does not become ill from overeating.

A quick way to check the expected dietary patterns of a Pokémon: check the size of the belly. If the belly is lean and tight, they are likely primarily carnivorous and prefer to gorge when possible (i.e. Houndour). A larger gut means that they are grazers (i.e. Miltank). The lean gut is to reduce weight for a predator, quick and efficient. A larger belly thoroughly processes all food and uses many interesting gut flora to break down even the toughest plant matter.

Note the stereotype that Grass Types are friendly, eating soil or plants. Disabuse yourself of that notion right now. Grass Types are able to eat soil to survive, but they truly enjoy meat. It ties back into how a large belly digests plants. Plants have some interesting cell structures that are hard to break down. Even other plants have trouble doing it. Meat is so much simpler that every Grass Type Pokémon will eat meat when given the chance. If any Pokémon is likely to be an herbivore, it’s the Fire Pokémon. Plants are complicated and have a lot of sturdy, complex molecules in their structure that can provide kindling for an extended period of time.

Some Pokémon eat rock, soil, or metal. Often, the ones that do need some special mineral that cannot be found in plants or meat. Keeping up with such an appetite may be expensive.

**Predation**  
Watch out for some team combinations, as sometimes one member of your team may try to eat another.

This issue is far too complex to cover entirely here, but remember to check the diet of a recent acquisition to know who to keep separated. It is possible to train a predator not to eat a member of the team. If both the predator and prey were caught at their lowest Evolutionary stage and trained together for years, the predator may be put off eating a member of that line permanently due to the nearly familial bond developed.

Letting a Pokémon hunt or forage for food is considered pragmatic for a traveling trainer.

(the detail about the size of the gut is actually true. That’s why cows have large bellies, to ferment and break down the toughest plants, while wolves have lean bodies because meat is very easy to digest and they do not need to weigh themselves down with extra intestine.) (This is admittedly a major oversimplification.)


End file.
